Carpe Noctem
by xBaskerville
Summary: XVIe siècle, Enfers, préparation à la future Guerre Sainte. C'est bien, une très bonne initiative de la part de Pandore. Si si, je l'assure ! Sauf qu'il y a un gros problème au niveau de réincarnation de ses spectres : Rhadamanthe pense à son futur thé, Minos refuse de parler grec, Eaque marche à quatre pattes : en gros, les ennuis à plein nez ! [Recueil d'OS]
1. Thé

Parce que je suis désabusée de tout. Parce que sur le coup, j'ai rigolé comme une dinde en plein cours de Gestion. Parce que j'imaginais trop cette scène et d'autres. Parce que j'imagine un Rhadamanthe petit et un Valentine un peu plus âgé que lui, et qu'il fallait des origines à tout (il y a toujours une genèse à tout !). Parce que je voulais écrire, tout simplement.

Je débute un recueil de drabbles dans un même contexte, sans qu'elles se suivent forcément. Il n'y a pas forcément de queue ou de tête. Juste mon humour que je trouve fortement… particulier.

Conneries à la pelle à l'intérieur.

 **Thé**

\- Septième prison, troisième Malebolge, pour les trois siècles à venir. s'écrit d'une manière posée, le jeune Rhadamanthe, l'un des trois Juges des Enfers, Premier Généraux des Armées d'Hadès

L'âme se dissipe, muette de protestation, et est envoyée immédiatement dans sa prison jusqu'à ce que sa punition soit levée.

Le petit juge a peine réincarné, grimace et s'étire, les bras en l'air. Les manches de sa longue toge lui retombent sur le bout du nez encore une fois, Pandore n'avait pas pris soin de prévoir une tenue plus adaptée. (Bon, à la décharge de la még- régente des Enfers, elle ne pouvait pas prévoir qu'ils (Minos et lui) reviendraient, haut comme sept pommes, et n'ayant pas encore soufflaient leur dix bougies.)

Il s'agace un peu et retire le tissu de son visage. Nager dans ce vêtement n'a rien d'agréable.

À ses pieds, Wyvern s'esclaffe tout en cajolant son porteur d'élan chaud de cosmos.

Au moins, il a le droit de laisser son vêtement sur son siège. Il n'a pas à marcher dessus encore et encore, à tomber toutes les droits marches et les six rochers. Ce qui est tant mieux !

Rhadamanthe soupire. Il est épuisé et n'en peut plus. Les journées sont longues et ennuyantes. Il a du mal à lire le grec et à écrire avec cette fichue plume mesurant trois fois son bras. Le jeune blond se frotte les yeux il aurait pu, nul doute qu'il tenterait bien une petite sieste !

\- Dossier suivant, Seigneur Rhadamanthe !

Valentine rentre dans la salle, avec un enjouement singulier.

Le juge retient une grimace, jusqu'à ce que ces yeux se posent sur le cadran solaire et s'écarquillent. Dans ses pupilles, n'importe qui lierait la joie d'une pause bien mérité, ainsi qu'une effroyable horreur. Et pour cause : il était en retard !

\- Je fais entrer l'âme de l'ac-

La jeune harpie se tait. Son maître vient de lever la main, signe irréfutable qu'il demande le silence.

Il retire ses manches longues et saute hors du siège de marbre inconfortable. Il disparait sous le bureau sa petite touche blonde mal peignée n'est plus visible. Une main apparaît plutôt rapidement, elle dépose une coupelle puis une tasse toutes deux faites de porcelaine. Un pot remplie de feuilles suit, vite rejoint par une boule et une cuillère d'argent pur. Enfin, ce défilé se termine par une théière, en cuivre, remplit d'eau.

\- Seigneur ? appelle Valentine

Son maître se met sur la pointe des pieds, sa tête vient de dépasser du bureau. Il reste un moment comme ça, et disparais sous la table une seconde fois. Une autre coupelle et une tasse assortie arrivent sur la table.

Satisfait, Rhadamanthe remonte sur son siège et pose ses mains autour de la théière. Il fronce son monosourcil, il tira la langue avec concentration. Usant de son cosmos, l'eau se mit à frémir.

Rhadamanthe continua, ouvrit le couvercle, de quoi y plonger la boule métallique et attendit.

\- Sei-

De nouveau la main levée, Valentine se tut, ne comprenant vraiment rien. C'était bien la première fois, en plusieurs réincarnations, que le juge agit de la sorte.

Quand il rabaissa sa main, ce fut pour verser une eau brunâtre dans les tasses, avec une odeur douce, presque apaisante.

\- As-tu des chocolats, Valentine ?

\- Euh… Oui ? se risqua le subordonné, Pour-

\- Je n'ai pas de petits biscuits, c'est bien embêtant. Tes chocolats suffiront.

\- Si je puis me permettre, Seigneur Rhadamanthe, de quoi parlez-vous ?

Ce gamin de juge le regarde, cligne des yeux. Il secoue sa tête, indigné, avant de s'expliquer, mais tellement outré qu'il fut, il en oublie le grec :

\- It's 5. PM ! Valentine, it's _tea time_ !

Et quand c'est l'heure du thé, eh bien, c'est l'heure du thé. Point.

(Il faudra surement aller prévenir Pandore que c'était une bien mauvaise idée de répartir les âmes des spectres au quatre coin du monde, surtout si c'est pout les réprimander de garder leurs us et coutumes par la suite…

Enfin, une mégère reste une mégère. Et, ne nous plaignons pas, cela ne reste que du thé…)

 **\- Pardon -**

J'aime ce cliché. Le thé, c'est tellement bon !


	2. Réunion au sommet

Je voulais d'abord poster sur Minos, mais je crois que je vais attendre encore un peu. Histoire de rentrer un peu plus dans son personnage. Je l'aime bien Minos et je ne le vois pas vraiment autrement que dans son caractère d'origine. Quoi que je l'imagine bien être 'gentil' en dehors des guerres.

Il fait quand même une petite apparition.

Le personnage à l'honneur reste Eaque. Enfin, vous verrez tout cela par vous-mêmes !

* * *

 **Réunion au sommet**

* * *

Six heures du matin (heure approximative d'un cadran solaire de la Surface). Petit potron-minet frisquet sur Terre, lourde chaleur aux Enfers. Guidecca. Réunion importante, primordiale.

Au-dehors du palais, les quelques spectres ressuscités attendent la sortie des juges pour faire la fête : Eaque vient enfin de mourir.  
À comprendre : il est officiellement (re)sacralisé _Juge des Enfers, du Surplis du Garuda, de l'étoile céleste de la vaillance_. Et qui dit « les trois Juges sont de retour » dit fête grandiose de bienvenue (soit jour de congé pour tout monde !) mais dit aussi l'approche de la nouvelle Guerre Sainte donc, aller taper des innocents et fracasser des chevaliers. (Bon, nous ne ferons pas la remarque, qu'actuellement, ce sont surtout eux qui se font taper dessus, mais bon. Cela ne représente qu'un minime détail. Bien peu important.).

Oui. D'accord. Eaque est revenu.  
Sauf que rien n'est aux réjouissances à Guidecca. Rien du tout.

\- C'est quoi, _**ça**_ ? tempête Pandore d'une voix horriblement aigüe

Rhadamanthe rentre la tête dans les épaules. Comment fait-elle pour hurler de si bon matin ? Comment fait Minos pour rester si stoïque et à mille lieux d'ici ? Le blond a tenté d'ignorer cette bonne femme ingrate, de l'imaginer danser dans un tutu rose sur la tête d'une girafe, de la voir brûler au bûcher... Il a tenté les cotons dans les oreilles, feint des maux crâniens, a essayé de se percer les tympans… Rien. Rien à faire ! Rhadamanthe entend toujours cette voix trainarde et acérée. Il n'en peut plus.

Enfin. Là n'est toujours pas la question. Ni le véritable problème. S'il est possible de condenser cela en un problème.

Eaque, c'est… Eaque après tout. Il fait sa petite loi et met les deux pieds dans le plat. Histoire de bien enquiquiner son monde et gouverner à sa façon. ( _Sale gosse_ ). À sa décharge, lors de sa première vie, il a été lâchement abandonné, il s'est construit une façade bien qu'il recherche toujours un réconfort. Oui. Bon. Là, c'était peut-être un peu… comment dire ? De trop ? Oui. Cette idée correspond parfaitement. De trop. Eaque en fait beaucoup trop, là ! ( _Sale gosse_ bis).

Charon se dandine un peu. Tout cela, ça va encore lui retomber sur le pif.  
Son rôle de Passeur peut avoir du bon : même mort, il n'est pas mort, il est loin du front, n'a pas d'attache avec les autres spectres et ne souffre pas à leurs morts, il s'enrichit pleinement, il peut frapper les êtres immondes sans qu'un Juge ne lui tombe dessus, et c'est le premier à prévenir tous les Enfers dès que l'âme d'un chevalier apparaît sur les berges du Styx... Vraiment, il adorait son job !

Excepté lorsque tout le monde revenait des limbes : il doit les amener à Pandore pour de tierce raisons. Surtout les Juges. Et quand un truc n'allait pas chez Messieurs les Juges, ça lui retombait toujours en pleine poire. (Chacun sait que Pandore peut être violente).

\- Alors, c'est quoi, ça ?! J'attends ! Je veux une réponse ! Par notre saint Seigneur Hadès, comment pouvez-vous supporter cette infamie ! Toi, Minos ! Tu en as eu des tas ! Explique-moi ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que _**ça**_ !

Fidèle à son comportement depuis sa résurrection, Minos ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de renifler. Dédaigneusement.

Pandore cria, s'arracha quelques cheveux et tapa du pied. Rien n'allait. Rien du tout ! L'entièreté de son plan tombait aux oubliettes : broyé au Tartare puis détruit dans la dimension que sépare les Enfers d'Elysion. Franchement, c'était bien sa veine.

Mais dans cet élan de colère extrême, il y eut un couinement joyeux, suivit d'un rire aux éclats, qui se termina par une roulade sur le côté et un tout petit applaudissement.

\- Par Zeus et Héra réunit ! Cela ne se peut ! Il ne peut pas être Eaque ! Tu as forcément dû faire une erreur Charon !  
\- _-hum hum*-_ C'est ce que je me suis dis Dame Pandore… Malheureusement. Voyez par vous-même. Son surplis ne le quitte pas…

À chaque roulade, Garuda avançait d'une serre, roucoulait calmement. Parfois, il ramenait le spectre à une bonne distance des marches. Il ne manquerait plus qu'Eaque ne tombe dans les escaliers tien !

Pandore soupire. Elle est calme. Promis. Juré. Petite crachouille dans le Léthé.

Juste une question : _Pourquoi ?_ Par l'Olympe ! Elle voulait juste stopper le lien fusionnel avec les deux jumeaux de Juge ! Enfin, les différencier surtout. Qu'ils ne se fassent pas passer par l'un ou par l'autre et la faire tourner en bourrique. Résultats des courses, oui, Minos et Rhadamanthe sont largement différents (ils ne sont même pas nés le même jour, c'est pour dire !) physiquement et psychologiquement parlant. Le Norvégien ne décroche pas un mot, à des manières fortes hautaines et déplaisantes. L'anglais ne pense qu'à son futur thé, ne jure que par Dieu. Pas par Hadès. Non. Par Dieu. Cet être inexistant, illusoire inventé de toute pièce par les chrétiens.

Enfin, tout pour dire que l'on s'éloigne encore un peu du sujet. Presque. Car, le fil directeur était qu'au tout départ, Pandore n'avait souhaitée, en bonne souveraine, modifier quelques petits aspects sur les deux Juges aînés. Alors pourquoi Eaque était-il touché, lui aussi ? Au nom d'Hécate ! Elle n'avait rien demandée de plus auprès de Moires. Absolument rien ! Alors, _pourquoi ?_

Quelque chose tirant sur sa robe l'enlève de ses sombres pensées et questionnements. Son regard se pose sur le bambin.

Bambin au nom d'Eaque, le spectre du Garuda de l'étoile céleste de la vaillance. Littéralement haut comme trois pommes, qui ne tient pas debout sur ses petits pieds s'il n'a pas d'appui (soit, maintenant, de tirer sur les pans de la robe de la jeune femme). Il la regarde, tout étonné, avant d'avoir un sourire d'illuminé, tout heureux :

\- Mama !

Pandore poussa un cri de frustration et de colère. Elle le repousse. Le pauvre enfant tombe par terre, sur ses couches.

Eaque, surprit par tant de violence et effrayé au possible, éclate en sanglots. Horrifié que l'on s'occupe si mal de son adorable porteur, Garuda le soulève par ses langes et lui offre un gros câlin (comme un surplis peut le faire, soit de manière peu pratique).

Vraiment. Pandore avait foiré son coup pour les réincarnations.

(La fête pleine d'alcool allait devoir attendre. Le temps qu'Eaque quitte ses couches et qu'il boive autre chose que du lait. On se contentera de quelques confettis, ainsi que de quelques bastons pour départager lequel aura le privilège de s'occuper du bébé-trop-mignon).

 **-End-**

* Remarquez l'admirable imitation de Dolores Ombrage par Charon. En moins méchant.

J'aurais presque de la peine pour Pandore. Je n'ai pas finit avec elle. Le prochain à lui en mettre plein la vue serra un amoureux du chocolat (ça devrait être écrit rapidement d'ailleurs…)

Kissous les gens !


	3. Chocolat

_And I regret nothing !_

* * *

 **Chocolat**

Pandore se masse les tempes. Elle espère que ça stoppera sa migraine.

Elle soupire le plus silencieusement possible, pendant que Valentine se tient droit devant elle, fier de sa requête.

La sœur d'Hadès se questionne de nouveau –sans pour autant se remettre en question- qu'a-t-elle donc pu faire pour mériter tant d'infamie ? Elle ne peut avoir désobéit aux dieux jumeaux ! Elle a répondu à toutes leurs requêtes !

Bon.

Ce n'est pas comme si elle ignorait que Valentine avait toujours été un chocolat puissant et rempli de poison. Personne n'a vraiment su où il avait dégoté les toutes premières fèves de cacao. Pas même Sylphide (c'était pour dire !). Il se pavanait d'être le seul à en connaître les moindre secrets, les douceurs, les aigreurs, et les possibles dérivés. Il rendait fou tout le monde. Sauf Rhadamanthe. (Rhadamanthe a toujours été un cas à part de toute façon.) Les humains tombaient toujours comme des mouches lorsque Valentine apparaissait sur le champ de batail. Il pouvait avoir un cosmos fait de chocolat fondant, malheureusement, une harpie reste une harpie. Belle de l'extérieur mais un monstre constamment affamé à l'intérieur.

Ce n'est pas non plus comme si elle ne passait pas quelques commandes gourmandes auprès de ce spectre fort en chocolat (les pralines de Valentine sont une merveille !), et quelques commandes pour les dieux jumeaux ou pour son frère. D'où leurs quelques petits kilos communs en trop. ( _Chuuuuuuut !_ )

\- Je crains ne pas comprendre ta requête.  
\- Sans vous vouloir vous manquer de respect, c'est pourtant simple !  
\- Alors explique-toi. Plus… _calmement_.

La harpie grogne et s'offusque. Elle finit tout de même par se plier à la demande.

\- Ces fichus mortels, depuis la fin du XVe siècle, ont trouvé mes plans de cacao. Depuis ils sont en train de les épuiser ! Plus nous avancerons dans le temps, plus ce sera pire ! Et je ne pourrai vivre sans chocolat ou fève de cacao…  
\- Hin hin… Et ?  
\- C'est pourtant simple votre Altesse !  
\- Pas vraiment.  
\- Je souhaite que vous demandiez l'accord à notre Seigneur, que j'occupe une petite partie d'Elysion, aussi minuscule soit-elle pour planter mes plans de cacaotier et les cultiver comme il se doit.  
\- Pourquoi pas autour de Caïna ? Ce serait plus près…  
\- Allons ! Dame Pandore ! Rien ne pousse aux Enfers ! Juste des os et des flemmes ! Enfin… Même cela, je n'en suis pas assuré.

Pandore souffle. Ce spectre n'a vraiment rien compris.

\- Valentine, tu n'as pas le choix. Tu ne peux pas aller à Elysion.  
\- Vous pouvez, vous !  
\- Moi c'est différent.  
\- En quoi votre cas est-il différent du mien ?  
\- Baisse d'un ton Valentine !  
\- Votre Altesse, écoutez-moi ! Le chocolat est le futur des mortels. Je le sens quand je m'occupe de mes petits plans sur Terre.

(La Harpie a un grain. C'est confirmé pour ce siècle, se dit la jeune femme).

\- Mais plus le temps passe, plus les hommes polluent la Terre. Vous êtes d'accord avec moi ?  
\- … (soupire) oui.  
\- Et les hommes détruisent tout, épuisent tout. Rien ne reste longtemps avec eux. Ce sera de même avec les cacaotiers. Et quand ça s'épuisera, ça sera une denrée rare ! Surtout lorsque la Chine s'emparera de cette denrée… Oui ! Je prédis que, quand la Chine découvrira la fabrication du chocolat, le monde tremblera !

Il prit une pause héroïque tandis que, dehors, les cris de souffrance des âmes criaient au loin (un peu plus fort qu'à l'accoutumé).

(C'est finit pour la Harpie. Il a un grain, c'est définitif. Il a du tomber sur la tête à sa mort précédente…)

\- Et ? persiste Pandore pas super enthousiaste (elle ne l'est jamais, enthousiaste…)

Valentine se tourne vers elle, bras ballant, yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

\- Vous ne voyez pas ?  
\- Non. Je devrais ? ironise-t-elle avec son attention et sa bonne volonté chutant dans le négatif absolu (avec un peu de chance, elle parviendra à atteindre le zéros absolu et donc, devenir le futur Verseau)  
\- Bien sûr ! Quand les hommes n'auront plus de chocolat, nous pourrons nous présenter à eux, avec mes chocolats que j'aurais préalablement plongé dans du poison qui les rendra fou et les poussera à s'entretuer sans que nous levions le petit doigt. Aucun antidote n'existera et Athéna ne pourra rien nous faire ! Pour cela, il me faut une parcelle de terre à Elysion… Que je puisse m'occuper convenablement de mes plans de cacaotier !

Silence.

Valentine reprend sa pause agenouillée et tête courbée. Il croise les doigts, pense à son trèfle à quatre feuilles ainsi qu'à son fer à cheval, attend un « oui ». C'est qu'il en a marre de devoir retourner à la Surface, côtoyer ces fichus humains lors de sa récolte, pour refaire des chocolats pour tout le monde. Zut à la fin ! Un peu de compassion quoi !

\- Non. Tu n'es pas un dieu Valentine. Tu ne peux pas.  
\- Bien.

Il repart.

Pandore ne s'étonne pas qu'il s'en aille. Il aurait insisté, elle lui aurait envoyé un _Noble Venon_ pour le faire taire. Enfin, elle ignore l'autre idée qu'il avait en tête.

 **Quelques jours plus tard**

\- Pardon ?  
\- Il n'y en a plus.  
\- Mais… mais… les dieux jumeaux !  
\- Les mortels ont tout brûlé, tout saccagé… Il ne reste plus rien…  
\- Plus rien de rien ?  
\- Plus rien de rien…

Pandore s'agite. Que dire aux dieux jumeaux ? Ils vont la massacrer si elle n'apporte pas leur commande hebdomadaire !

C'était bien sa veine…

\- Juste quelques graines pour replanter… se hasarde la Harpie  
\- Qu'attends-tu pour y aller ?  
\- Que le feu qui ravage tout s'arrête, que la terre ne soit plus en cendre et que-  
\- J'ai compris. Attends-moi ici !

A son étonnement, elle ne se fait pas taper sur les doigts : Hypnos et Thanatos furent très agités à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir manger de chocolat. Ils cédèrent toute une parcelle de terrain, et lui prière de ramener au plus vite le jeune spectre. Et ce, bien qu'ils détestaient au plus haut point ce fichu garçon.

Abasourdie par l'effet produit, Pandore se dit que la théorie du chocolat de Valentine avait du vrai. A en voir l'attitude des dieux jumeaux, que se passerait-il pour de simples mortels si le monde venait à manquer de chocolat ?

(Il suffit d'attendre quelques siècles pour voir si c'est vrai ou non, avec, pour patienter, la trilogie de _La Mafia du Chocolat !_ )

(Et Valentine se plut à narguer ses collègues d'avoir l'autorisation à visiter Elysion.)

* * *

 **End**

Alors, pour les références, si vous ne connaissez pas :

\- Gabrielle Zevin. La Mafia Chocolat. Paris, Albin Michel (collection Wiz), 2012, 390p. ISBN 978-2226242709, 16€. (Ma formation devient flippante… désolée pour cette note bibliographique, on va dire que cela devient une déformation professionnelle ?)

\- _«Laissez donc la Chine dormir, car lorsque la Chine s'éveillera le monde entier tremblera. »_ Napoléon. Mentionnons aussi que la Chine importe énormément de chocolat et souhaite devenir le plus grand importateur de chocolat mondiale. Mais entre la population chinoise et la population mondiale, le chocolat ne va pas faire long feu si cela arrive…


End file.
